Tasks such as warehouse picking require workers to travel throughout a facility and retrieve various objects, e.g. for subsequent packaging and shipping. A number of systems for guiding workers within the facility exist. For example, a pick-to-light system places light indicators throughout the facility that illuminate to instruct workers which objects to retrieve. Such systems, however, can be costly and time-consuming to deploy and maintain.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.